malcominthemiddlecomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dewey
Dewey, played by Erik Per Sullivan, is portrayed as being quieter and more inclined to the arts than his brothers, at least until Jamie was born. It was noted in one episode that Dewey was exposed to radiation from a cracked microwave while in the womb. In Funeral, Malcolm mentions that Dewey's birthday is next week. He was almost born on the lawn of the family house after everyone had to evacuate due to toxic fumes from an accident with Malcolm's chemistry set. He hides his intellect from Malcolm and Reese, in many cases cleverly taking advantage of them. But for much of the series he is frequently beat up and picked on by Reese and Malcolm. In one episode he fools Reese into believing he is forwarding instructions from their mother when in fact he is making them up while talking to a telemarketer, Francis, a time and temperature lady, or even no one on the phone ("Hal's Friend"). Despite being a genius like his older brother Malcolm, Dewey is the opposite in terms of personality. There is a chance that Dewey downplays his intelligence where the rest of his family are concerned, perhaps so that Hal and Lois would not try to invest time in influencing his personal life, much like they do with Malcolm. He is also perhaps the favorite child because he always gets the best out of everything as evidenced by the line from Lois "There are no favorites in this family" to which Hal wonders out loud "Where is Dewey?" in the episode Forwards Backwards. Dewey is sometimes abnormally calm and stoic in dangerous situations, as in "Zoo" when he and Malcolm are trapped in a tiger pit and the show almost ends. Dewey assures Malcolm that they will be all right even as the tigers start to close in; he is proven correct when Reese and a goat he has been fighting fall into the pit and distract the tigers. In "Bowling" when he was sent to his bedroom as punishment, for killing the neighbor's parakeet, in one version of the scenario (the episode shows what happens when Hal or Lois take the boys bowling) he gets Hal to fall asleep then has fun all night, and when Lois is the one who stays at home, he acts calm enough for her to let him watch TV (though suspicious if this is a new tactic she only lets him watch C-SPAN). While Dewey holds a great deal of animosity for his brothers, the one he despises the most is Reese, and takes great delight in what pain comes his way. Dewey longs for attention, especially in Future Malcolm, where he tries to convince his parents thatthe baby is talking to him from within the womb and forcing Dewey to do crazy things such as painting a wall green, driving the family car and breaking a stack of crockery (however, Dewey might have been telling the truth, when he says that the baby wants Lois to turn around, Lois sees Hal, who has a fatness fetish, and has been fattening her up all episode, pouring maple syrup into her tea). As the series progressed, most episodes involving Dewey would have him viewed as a manipulator when dealing with his brothers or parents. Examples of this are the episode [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Malcolm_in_the_Middle_episodes#ep148-19 Stevie in the Hospital], when he made Lois think she was losing her mind by messing with her clothes and daily routine, and in''Dewey's Opera'', when he fueled a fight between Lois and Hal so he would have better material for the opera he was writing based on their fight. In Baby Part One, Dewey was angered to learn that his parents, or possibly just Hal, had completely forgotten that the day they planned to induce labor on Jamie was his birthday. He got back at Hal when, at the Bridal Expo they were attending, Dewey went around collecting sympathy from people who were working at the expo by telling them his story. They then set it up so Dewey could reveal what Hal did to the entire convention in order to publicly shame him. In the fourth season, Dewey begins to exhibit a high degree of intelligence, seen mainly in his talent of playing the piano and composing music. The episode "Humilithon" reveals his start on the instrument: he has a piano delivered to the garage and teaches himself in a series of 15-minute daily lessons. In "Malcolm Visits College," Dewey even builds a fully functioning organ out of various appliances and objects, simultaneously driving Hal insane with the disappearing items (Hal had previously refused to buy Dewey a piano to play). Dewey is perhaps more intelligent than Malcolm, in one episode it shows that Dewey has memories from when he was a baby and dropped by his grandparents. Dewey is about to follow his brother into the gifted class, only to have Malcolm help him stay in normal classes. Malcolm has Reese complete Dewey's test, which accidentally gets Dewey thrown into the "Special" class, which is full of kids considered lost causes. Students in this class are known as the "Buseys" (a reference to actor Gary Busey). Dewey has since organized the class to desire more normalized expectations, and taught them standard lessons. He has been trying to show that they are just as capable as others, and has organized them to do things such as performing an opera he wrote based on his family. Unlike Malcolm, his parents intend for Dewey to be rich and happy later in life. Lois even once told Malcolm that "Dewey is a flier; he'll just drift and float through life and things will turn out for him. But you and I, Malcolm, are burrowers. We are at our best when our heads are down and we're grinding through a mountain of drudgery." By the seventh season, it seems that Dewey is no longer in the "Buseys" class; however, it is not specified whether Dewey had been restored to mainstream classes, or if he had been transferred to the Krelboynes. Dewey spends much effort making sure his brother Jamie does not feel neglected as he did. Jamie once showed Dewey a pearl necklace, as a result Jamie and Dewey went on a treasure hunt looking for the "stash" (where Francis' hid Lois' jewelry) as part of a back story, in the end it turned out that Jamie was stealing jewelry from their neighbor's house. In Morp, Dewey learns that his parents have practically no baby photos, or photos of him growing up. He then stages an elaborate scavenger hunt for his parents to complete, after Lois and Hal kicked him out of the house to have sex while Malcolm and Reese were at their prom and Hal gave him his wallet. Dewey had the two collecting party supplies and food, and then spent the rest of Hal's money renting out a video arcade. Lois and Hal learned he did it so Jamie could have his own private party, and to give them an opportunity to not ignore him growing up like they did Dewey. While Lois still punished him, she admitted it was a nice thing he did for his brother.